Nearly Normal
by Rubyhayes
Summary: Arizona has never been normal she has never even tried to be, but meeting Callie changes everything. Faced with a choice she must either be the person she is being paid to be, or be the person she didn't know she wanted to be. Loving Callie will cause a storm even she couldn't of predicted, will their love be enough to weather it? Rating is likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

This is the usual I don't own any of the rights to the characters and don't intend to make any money from this story. The plot and story are all mine I'm just borrowing the main players.

**Chapter 1 – The Unplanned Acquaintance**

My mother had always made excuses for the way I am, always claimed to love me regardless, like I was so unlovable that only the greatest of mothers could love me. Of course I didn't really care whether she did or not, you see for all her excuses even she couldn't deny that I am the way I am. Now I know some people try to hide it try to blend in with society, try to live the life that's expected, that was never me I never hid, I never strayed from the path that the complex network of neurons I call my brain placed me on. You see I am a creature of meticulous logic and in depth planning or scheming as the uninformed like to call it.

It was this highly attuned logic of mine that drove me here, had me stood watching her making masses of mental notes, jotting down her patterns her habits her routines and schedules in the infinite storage unit in my head.

I watched as she picks up her cellphone and keyed in some numbers, I couldn't make out the pattern _'damn it, what was I thinking always bring binoculars such an armature mistake'_. I continued to scold myself while she spoke to the unknown on the other end. A mistake like this was unusual, I will admit when I first started I made similar slip ups but this shouldn't be happening now that I'm a seasoned professional. This isn't the first mistake I've made with her either, this is the second time my brain has failed me, for some reason she effects me. I don't have time to consider this now I will ponder it some more later on. Shaking away the self frustration I inch closer for a better view, she is wrapping up on the phone now I can see it just from her hand movements, as ridiculous as it sounds I can hear her hands talking. Tossing her phone on the table she flops down onto her sofa in front of her TV, rubbing at her eyes before laughter bursts from her lips.

It amazes me the difference in people in the sanctuary of their own homes, compared to when they are in any way on public display. She would never laugh like this if she thought anyone could see her, she would never be as undignified as to roll around clutching her stomach, and she certainly wouldn't snort the way I can tell she is right now. No in public she is a different animal she's flawless in every way, she oozes class and screams money in that oh so refined way that only old money can. Right at this very moment though she is at her truest and most honest, she feels her safest and most comfortable. It is this her I need to understand, to figure out and know better than even she does, because it is in moments just like this that she is at her most vulnerable.

Twenty two minutes later a teenage boy arrives on a stereotypical pizza delivery scooter. He hops off carrying two boxes to the door and rings the bell. There are only two pizza places that could possibly deliver in that time, and the green box means it has to be Denton's. Storing the information I lower myself to my hands and knees and edge closer to try and overhear the conversation.

I can hear the croaky voice of the boy 'that's a medium Hawaiian and wedges, that'll be...' before he can finish I hear her chuckle 'I know I know Daniel I order the same thing every week, here keep the change'. After a quick thank you the boy is pulling out the drive and I hear the front door close. I repeat her order in my head to be sure the information is retained. I should retreat to my previous position as it is I'm too exposed, but before I move something stops me. From my position in the shrubs below the window to the right of her front door I can hear her yell, for a split second I freeze not sure what to do 'mistake number three' I chastise myself. Regaining my composure I scurry to the safety of the trees surrounding the house, from there I can gage what is happening. She shouting at what looks like the TV, I can't help but laugh she really is two different people isn't she.

After another couple of hours I look down at my watch _'12:30. Wow time has flown tonight'_. After one last glance at her sleeping form draped over the sofa I put my head down and disappear into the night.

Arriving at home 40 minutes later sweating and out of breath, I curse myself for determining the safest approach to my nightly habits was by foot. It's her fault of course she had to live one of the most paranoid neighbourhoods in the state, every single house had surveillance cameras and security companies where on speed dial, it was too risky to take my car it would be too easily noticed. Which left me here in my kitchen completely lost for breath; I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard I practically sprinted the whole way. Again this was her fault, my frustrations from earlier had to be dealt with so I pushed my body to the max and ran them away.

It was 9 am before I woke the next morning a full three hours later than usual; looking out of my bedroom window I was greeted by a blanket of snow. It wasn't a welcome sight; it seems the cold front arrived a day or two ahead of schedule. It will make tonight's watch more uncomfortable that's for sure, still it must be done.

After breakfast the mundane weekend tasks began, first clean the apartment then a quick phone call to my parents followed by grocery shopping. I hated the weekends I much preferred the solitude that came with work well my official work that is. I'm an investment analyst and advisor, I spend a lot of time analysing data to finds patterns which indicate the next big thing, of course you can never be certain so it's essentially Russian roulette with other people's money, the perfect job if you ask me. Strictly speaking though it's more of a pass time, my real money is earned in a much less official profession. You see I have a very unique set of skills, which when combined with my even more unique set of morals make me a highly in demand resource. Essentially I am paid incredibly large amounts of money to extract information from "targets", with the understanding that I am willing to use any means necessary. The majority of this work is requested by senior political figures from both sides, their identities however is not my concern I don't have any political or moral agenda here. No I'm in this for the sport; this is my version of softball or Sunday league football.

After a lengthily drive to the store I find myself walking along the detergent isle, my thoughts entirely fixed on just how much I hate grocery shopping, I hate the layout of the store it makes no sense, I hate the people with their pathetic little lives and annoying little children, I hate that every cart has a delinquent wheel which makes it almost impossible to steer, but most of all I hate hate hate hate that guys have decided that the local supermarket is the best place to hit on women. The lack of ring appears to be a beacon for tragic single men to attempt to dazzle me their painful pick up lines. Thankfully I have been spared the ordeal so far today, the woman behind me hasn't been so lucky. I smugly listen to him all the time thankful it isn't directed at me. 'So do you come here often?' she laughs and I can't help but laugh along with her that was a particularly bad line. 'Err yeah I come every week, y'know to buy food' her toned is amused but definitely not interested, he won't get it thought they never do he'll carry on regardless. 'Oh yeh of course, I meant are you new to the area because I haven't seen you here before, I'm here every week too'. Ok this really is pathetic I have to see what this guy looks like, because if he isn't a 15 year old boy well frankly there is no excuse for this level of awful.

As I turn around she begins to speak 'I've lived in the area for years, I'd love to stay and chat but my boyfriend is waiting for me'. He fumbles and tries to speak but in the end gives up and just walks away; mid turn I make complete eye contact with him it takes a lot to not laugh in his face. The smirk forming on my face is short lived, as I turn to face the mystery woman my breath hitches. It's her. She's standing so close to me I can truly take in the details for the first time. Even at a distance she is beautiful but close up, well I literally don't have words. Her 5,8 frame is an easy three inches taller than me, her hair which always seemed jet black is more of an amalgam of shades dark brown. Her hips are to die for and I can tell that the cleavage hidden under her winter layers is something special. Back to her face eyes are like melted chocolate, and her skin is like caramel. _'Ok did I really just compare her to a chocolate bar?'_ I don't have time to ponder my eyes have found her lips and they have no intention of leaving them, they are the single sexiest thing I've ever seen, so plump and full, she's wearing some sort of gloss but its subtle just a hint of moisture adorns them, enough that you know they would be velvet to the touch.

She's smiling at me, that knowing smile that lets me know she knows I heard it all. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit what do I do' _my brain has completely shut down _'think for fucks sake just think'_ still nothing. She's talking now and laughing again, now she's frowning _'why are you frowning'_. She shakes my arm and I melt back into reality, 'are you ok' it's aimed at me 'you seemed to zone out and you swayed a little, do you need to sit down?' My brain is working for me again 'oh I'm fine thanks; I think I might be coming down with something, anyway I won't keep you from your boyfriend any longer'. I throw her a wink to let her know I know she's was lying and stroll away.

_'shit why did this have to happen today I'm so close, 6 months I have followed her I have learnt her, in all that time she has only ever shopped at the same two supermarkets, why is she here an extra 50 minute drive from either'_ there isn't any point asking why now, as my mum says what's done is done, the milk has been spilt so to speak still this is problematic. I continue my inner monologue as I load my bags into my car.

Out of nowhere I feel hands grip both my arms, spinning around I automatically grab and twist the left arm behind her back on instinct, after years of martial arts training it as much of a reaction as moving your hand from a hot surface.

Pinned to the trunk of my car I don't expect to hear her giggle 'well I guess that teaches me not to sneak up on people, anyhow you dropped this, is there any chance you could let me go?' letting go I notice she's holding my bracelet. 'Oh right sorry about that I was expecting muggers or something I guess, oh and thank you I didn't realise it had come loose'. Still chucking she straightens her out her black woollen winter coat, before leaning into whisper into my ear 'don't worry I liked being in your strong hands'.

I watched her leave this time, her hips swung as she sauntered to her car. It had been to long since I'd felt another's touch, that's why I'm reacting like to her this way. It was the only logical explanation why I found her so distracting and why I still haven't torn my eyes from her ass. My needs aside I have a problem, she's seen me and more importantly other people have seen us together, it maybe be the flimsiest of connections but it is an undeniable connection all the same.

My mind is in over drive on the way home, I decide it will be ok I will just have to be even more careful, make sure I'm not seen anywhere near her neighbourhood. Feeling more relaxed I pull into my parking space and grab my bags from the trunk, unloading the last bag a feel something, it's a piece of paper with a grocery list scribbled on. About to throw it in the trash I spot writing on the back. This writing is different from the list and I recognise it immediately as being hers, I've been through enough of her trash to know her writing at first sight. Thinking she must have dropped it when I grabbed her I quickly scan the note.

_Dear pretty lady from Walmart,_

_If you're reading this then I guess I managed to catch up with you and return your bracelet. I'm Callie by the way just in case I haven't already introduced myself. Anyway I just wanted to say hi, So hi! Since I know for certain I won't have the courage to do this face to face I thought I'd do it by letter, well more note than letter but whatever. So here goes, you have an incredibly beautiful smirk I shudder to think how spectacular your smile is. Right so I have left my phone number on the bottom if by some miracle you're single and well y'know playing for the same team and of course interested, give me a call. Wow so clearly I still ramble even when I write!_

_Callie _(07677668890)

I was not expecting that, of course I knew she was gay I even knew she had a thing for blondes. I already knew that she had a habit of talking too much when she was nervous even by letter it would seem, but I definitely didn't consider that she would possibly be interested in me.

Sitting at my table clutching the piece of paper I realise that I'm experiencing something that I haven't in a long time, I'm feeling happiness. Not the sort I feel when I'm carrying out my unofficial jobs which is really more like relief than anything else, more of a release of pent up energy which has been bottled up under great pressure. No this kind of happiness is different this is how I felt when I first left home, like I was being freed, like oxygen was filling my lungs for the first time.

'shit I like her too, this won't work if I like her' berating myself won't help at this point I need to figure out what to do. On one hand I have six months work and a million dollar pay check riding on making Callie talk before I put a bullet through her head; on the other hand I have an incredibly sexy brunette who has the rarest of abilities, to make me feel. You see when the doctors had told my mother years earlier that I was a recognised psychopath I had scoffed, I knew psychopaths didn't connect with people didn't feel for them but I did. It was rare yes very rare in fact but I had cared for him I had loved my brother, I had felt pain and empathy and anger when I watched him gunned down in front of me, I had felt all the emotional turmoil I was expected to feel. So no I wasn't a psychopath not quite anyway. She has the same ability he had, to simply ghost through the barriers in place and take residence in my mind; she is making me feel in spite of myself. I haven't felt anything in such a long time now I had begun to wonder if I'd imagined ever feeling in the first place. To feel again is terrifying but damn it feels good, to know I'm in some way human makes me somehow less alone. I'm alone by choice of course but that is mainly because I don't know how not to be and everybody else, well everybody else know as little as me. Everyone else except her, she knows something or more accurately she can do something which makes me not alone, she has a key and she's just let herself in.

Two hours have passed now and I still can't decide what to do, on one hand I argue that if I don't get to her someone else will, so it may as well be me to collect the reward. Another part tells me that I need her, I need to feel again just to make sure I am actually alive, that somewhere inside the numbness that has always filled me there is a person, there is hope and there is a reason to live.

_'fuck it'_ picking up my cellphone I type her number and hit call, it only rings three times before I hear her melodic voice 'hello?'.

'Err hi this is Arizona' my mouth has gone dry and my brain has definitely stopped working.

'Who?' I can picture her raising her eyebrow the way I've watched her do countless times. _'I can't believe I forgot she doesn't know my name'._

'The pretty girl from Walmart' I reply just happy that at least my mouth is working.

I hear her breathing change a little and when she speaks it's slightly higher pitched than normal. 'Oh err wow right Arizona hi. I really didn't think you would call me I'm a little lost at what to say right now. Do...don't get me wrong I'm very happy you did, err, so anyway how are you?' Listening to how nervous she is calms me down and I slip back into my normal smooth persona. 'I'm very well thank you, I've had a very interesting day, got a very cute girls number'.

I hear her nervous laugh on the other end I continue on, liking having the upper hand 'yeh so I was hoping that said girl was interested in having dinner with me, what do you think, should I ask her?' when she speaks I can hear her smile and it's contagious 'I think you should definitely do that'. It's my turn to laugh 'well in that case Callie from Walmart would you like to have dinner with me?'

She agrees quickly and we both agree that to save ourselves the nerves of waiting we'll go out later on tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the usual I don't own any of the rights to the characters and don't intend to make any money from this story. The plot and story are all mine I'm just borrowing the main players.

**Chapter 2 – Oh What a Date**

_'Why am I doing this?'_ I ask myself over and over again, but still no answer is forth coming. 'This is without question the stupidest thing I've ever done' not really a hard feat for me though, since this is possibly the only stupid thing I've ever done.

It's 7:30, 15 minutes before I have to leave to pick up Callie. I went along with usual who will pick up whom discussion, but really I never had any intention of dishing out my address, so here I am taking one last look in the mirror whilst simultaneously feeling for my keys. Callie had told me to dress casual, she doesn't want to do the whole dress to impress first date thing. I would find this endearing but I know from my latest "task" that she usually wines and dines her dates, she always insists on paying and she always dresses up. I don't really have time to sit around pondering why she has chosen such a new approach; I'm just hoping that she just doesn't think me unworthy of splashing the cash on.

_'Is this too casual?'_ I can't help but worry that my dark skinny jeans and black fitted jumper is a little under dressed. It doesn't really matter now though there isn't enough time to change anyway. I can't fathom why I'm so nervous, I'm usually very confident with my looks and assured that each date will end the way I want it to. Tonight however is a different story, I must have adjusted my hair at least a hundred times. It's currently sitting just above my shoulders in relatively tight golden curls. My blue eyes have their usual sparkle and my dimples are on standby ready to impress. Normally I'd be happy with my look but tonight I'm going on a date with a goddess, it's not good to go on a date with a goddess if you look like a mere mortal.

After finally prying myself from my mirror I set off towards Callie's house, I make sure to key her address in my satnav so she can see I needed help finding the place. Pulling onto her driveway my butterflies return, each step from the car to the front door feels like a mile. I don't have to wait long for her to answer, when she does I sigh with relief she's wearing a very similar outfit except her jeans are black and her jumper grey. Oh and she's wearing flat boots almost like motorcycle boots, I'm glad since now my small heeled boots make us practically the same size.

My eyes roam across her and it's not until I reach her face do I see she's smiling at me, that's the second time I have been caught staring and it's starting to get embarrassing. _'Would you like to come in? I thought maybe instead of heading out into the cold we could maybe just hang out, y'know a movie and some take out or I could cook if you'd prefer. Of course you would prefer me to cook, look at you you're clearly a health nut. Not that its nuts to look after yourself, in fact I recently signed up for a local gym. Anyway yeh I can cook, err what sort of thing do you like. Of course if you want to just go out that's fine?'_ Well she had warned me she was a rambler and I had seen it for myself but even for her that was special.

I chuckle and she shoots me an embarrassed look before turning her eyes to the floor. The simple act is enough to break me, I have seen her like this too many times with her last girlfriend, I had watch as her girlfriend called her fat and ugly and numerous other names I had managed to lip read, each time she would do as she's doing now, look embarrassed apologise and fixate on the floor. It was shocking to me at first having only seen her in a professional setting, in which easily slid into her mask of self assurance and supreme confidence. I didn't want to be the one to cause her this shame, I immediately stopped laughing and before I could think about it I had cupped her face in my hands. Gently tilting her face back up to meet mine, I ghosted my lips over hers and leaned in to gently whisper in her ear, 'please don't do that, your eyes are wasted on the floor, I'd much rather they stared at me. Oh and I'm not a health nut I just run some and have been blessed with a fast metabolism, so order whatever take out you want I'm not fussy. Careful at that gym of yours I don't want you overdoing it and losing your amazing figure, it would be crime against nature.'

When I pulled back to look at her she was practically open mouthed, well she was until her lips collided with mine and she was pushing me against her hallway wall. I needed a few microseconds of realisation before I returned her kiss. She tasted like coffee infused chocolate; it was a taste I could definitely become addicted to. Her velvet lips encased mine and she bit down gently, receiving a moan in response her tongue caressed away her assault. I was officially lost now, I knew this whole thing was a bad idea, but as of this moment I no longer cared. She pulled away panting for oxygen and I ran my hand over my lips, the corners of my mouth tugging into the most genuine smile I had given in a very long time.

Staring at me for a moment she seemed to retreat into her own little world, before she shook herself from her daze and made a much unexpected comment. 'You have dimples' there was no follow up just the statement and a smile. 'Yeh I do is that a good thing?' She leaned in and placed a kiss on both dimples before pulling back laughing and telling me 'it's a very good thing'.

Before there is time for the inevitable awkward silence to develop she leads me into her living area and offers me a seat. When she leaves to find some take out menus and a bottle of wine I take the opportunity to have a quick look around the room. It looks different than it did through my binocular lenses, it's more homely and comfortable, her sofa is the type you melt into and never want to get up from, and the pictures adorning her walls seem to be that of unknown artists judging by the signatures, the furniture is pretty run of the mill. This is certainly not what I expected, I'm fully aware that Callie has an immense fortune at her disposal, she returns before I can ponder why she has chosen not to spend more of it on her home.

'I brought red and white, I wasn't sure which you preferred?' She half tells me half asks.

'White please' I watch her as she deftly uncorks the bottle.

'Right so what do you fancy? I have pretty much every take out menu ever printed. Not that I order in that often, well that's not true I generally order pizza on a Friday. Sorry I'm rambling again.' Once again her eyes make for the floor.

'You're not rambling you're telling me about yourself, I think that's the general idea of a date. I'm assuming you don't want pizza if you had it yesterday so how about Chinese?' I really do wish she would stop feeling so embarrassed every time she spoke it breaks my heart to see it. _'Ok where in the name of Jesus did that come from'_ what is wrong with me I'm not meant to care about anyone or anything, so why is she having such an effect on me?

Smiling at me again she reaches for one of the menus. 'Chinese sounds awesome; this is pretty much the only place I order from when it comes to Chinese food'.

'Well since you know the place Better than me, why don't you order for us both, like I said I'm pretty easy when it comes to food so I'm sure I will like whatever you pick.' She looks a little nervous at the suggestion, like she is worried she will get it wrong. 'Are you sure you don't want to pick yourself, I don't want to get you something you don't like'

'Nope you pick, don't worry about it I promise I will like whatever you order, plus if I don't I'll just steal yours' that seems to do the trick and she reads through the menu before picking up the phone and placing an order.

'Right it's going to be about 45 minutes is that ok?' I give her a quick nod and take a sip of my wine. 'So Arizona what do you do?'

'I'm an investment banker. I know we aren't the most popular of people right now, but it pays well and I enjoy it. How about you this is a very nice neighbourhood you live in, I'm assuming whatever you do you're very good at it?' I'm not sure how much she will give away about where her money comes from.

'Thank you I like the neighbourhood it's pretty quiet and out the way. I'm an orthopaedic surgeon and I do like to think I'm pretty good at it, but the house came from my trust fund, as embarrassing as it is I was one of those private school, pony for my birthday and no student debts brats.' Apparently she has no problem sharing the fact that her family has money, probably because she knows we bankers earn big ourselves so I'm not after her money.

'Well the pony is pretty embarrassing; you really should have gone for a horse its much much cooler. My father is military so I was a military brat, pretty much moved every couple of years' I know I shouldn't be telling her any details but she's being so open with me I want to return the favour.

'Wow I guess you've seen a lot of the world? I don't think I could have handled starting lots of new schools, it was bad enough being the geeky science nerd with no friends in one school let alone in a new one every time you moved, saying that I'm picturing you as the cheerleader, most popular girl in school kind of girl.'

I can't help but laugh at how right she is, for some reason I had always attracted that group of girls, perhaps it was my looks or the fact that I have a generally perky demeanour. Of course I never really got close to any of them, I mainly used them so I had someone to eat lunch, even I didn't want to be the loner who ate their lunch standing in the corner. 'Yeh I always managed to fit in pretty quickly so it wasn't too bad, as for the travelling part it was ok but I'm not really much of a traveller, I moved to Seattle a few years back and I love having a permanent home. So you weren't a huge fan of school?'

She shook her head no 'not really my favourite time, I loved collage and my internship but girls in high school especially private school can be cruel.' We continued chatting for awhile mainly her telling me about medical school and her time in the Peace Corps, I chipped in with a few collage stories of my own up until the door bell rang signalling our food was here. Callie insisted that she dish up apparently the other half didn't do eating out of boxes. She watched me as I took my first bite she was nervous again.

'Umm this was a good choice Callie I will have to make you my official food picker outer from now on' our chit chat continued through our meal right up until Callie put on a movie, it was some Adam Sandler comedy which she seemed to find hilarious. I was mainly interested in the smile she was wearing. She edges closer towards me but I can't tell if she's doing it intentionally or not.

I thought I'd take the risk 'I'm pretty cold, do you have a blanket?' She seemed startled at the sound of my voice before nodding and reaching over the side of the sofa to pull out a throw. She covered me up in it before returning to her film. _'Really Callie are you that oblivious'_.

'Err do you want to share, I don't want you to get cold while I steal this entire throw' I can practically see the cogs turning and then realisation dawning. Her smile grows wide and she shuffles closer to me. Feeling brave I wrap my arms around her waist and gently tug her towards me, so she is basically lying with her back resting against my front. I can't help myself as I begin to run my hand through her hair, I know I'm being very forward but I can't help it I feel so close to her it just feels so natural. She doesn't seem to mind though I could have sworn I heard her sigh and she hasn't pulled away.

We stay that way for the rest of the movie, when the credits roll she makes no move towards getting up, so I lay there content lay with her in my arms. I'm not sure how long we stayed this way before her soft almost shy voice grabbed at my attention.

'So this is going to sound crazy and I'm fairly sure you're going to want to run a mile, but I can't help it I have to tell you. I know we've known each other for less than 24 hours but I feel such a strong connection to you, I'm literally dreading you leaving. Soooo would you maybe like to spend the night, I don't mean like that I just mean the snow is coming down pretty hard and the roads are bad, so maybe you could just stay I have plenty of guests rooms. Okay yeh I can totally tell I'm freaking you out, just ignore me'.

Turning her round to face me, I pull her face into mine kissing her gently. 'I'd love to spend the night I've been feeling exactly the same. It's strange I usually find it hard to connect with people but with you it's feels different'.

'Excellent, right so like I said I have plenty of guest rooms, so you can take your pick or... well I mean I'm not...well I'm not suggesting anything but I have a TV in my room so if you like we could watch another movie in bed' her chocolate eyes are looking up into mine expectantly.

'A movie in bed sounds perfect, but I'll need to borrow something to sleep in' she removes herself from my arms and shuts off the TV, before offering me her hand and leading me to her room. Walking to her room every logical thought in my head is telling me not to do this, I'm getting involved with a dead woman walking, a dead woman who is my current hit. For once in my life I don't listen to my logic instead I allow these foreign feelings and thoughts to decide my actions.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the usual I don't own any of the rights to the characters and don't intend to make any money from this story. The plot and story are all mine I'm just borrowing the main players.

**Chapter 3 – Plotting and Confessions**

Callie pointed me to her bathroom and passed me a spare toothbrush, before grabbing her own and heading to the guest bathroom to get ready for bed. By the time we got snuggled in bed and Callie had put in another movie my eyes where closing. The last thing I see before I finally concede to my overwhelming tiredness is Callie smiling at me.

I awoke at my usual six in the morning to find Callie snuggled into my side; she was like a human sized hot water bottle, although she should be warm since she had stolen the entire blanket. I lay there for awhile pondering what I have gotten myself into. After last night I know for sure I can no longer follow through with my plan, but I can't just walk away it doesn't work that way. My client had made it particularly clear that Callie couldn't walk away from this, and my client well my client isn't the sort of man you fuck over. I need to come up with something, and quickly because I only have 3 weeks left before I have to finish this. There is only one thing left to do now I have to protect her, my client wants her dead so he is going to have to die.

Callie didn't wake until eight; she was a morning grump that's for sure. After battling to stay asleep she reluctantly opened her eyes and grunted something that resembled 'good morning' at me.

'Good morning to you too sleepy head, did you sleep well? Or did all the blanket stealing you did last night tire you out?' I brushed her messy bed hair from her eyes and kissed her cheek.

A soft smile graced her lips 'sorry I should probably have warned you I'm a cover hog. Hmm I slept so well better than I have in the last 6 months' she threw out the comment so flippantly but it struck me as odd, I have been following her for the last 6 months and she hasn't really had anything that should be keeping her awake at night going on, well not that she knows about anyway.

'Well I'm glad I didn't disturb your sleep but what's been ruining it these last few months'. Surely I couldn't have missed anything, I have created a very thorough picture of Callie's life right now, her last girlfriend up and left her over 3 months ago so it can't be that bitch, she has only been on a couple of dates since and her call and text records don't indicate any got serious, definitely not serious to cause her to lose sleep. Work is going well she has just had a major breakthrough about 4 months ago in her cartilage research. Her family haven't been having any financial trouble and I haven't seen anything to indicate that there is any family drama going on, she doesn't have a clue that her life is in danger so it can't be that.

She shrugs her shoulder and leans in to snuggle closer into me. 'It's a bit embarrassing really but these last few months, I've sort of had this weird feeling I'm being followed, like someone is watching me all the time. Lately the hospital is the only place I feel at ease. Crazy I know but it's hard to sleep when you imagine all sorts of crazy stalkers creeping through your bedroom window' her words hit me like a truck, she's known this entire time she's felt me watching her. What have I been doing to her? Is this why she hasn't been going out with friends much lately, has she been scared, is that why she had all her locks changed twice in the last 3 months.

I can't look her in the eye so instead I cuddle her tighter before I take a deep breath and begin. 'Callie I have to tell you something, something which you're not going to like. You're probably going to be angry at me and you have every right to be, but I need you to see beyond your anger and let me help you, the police and your security company can't help you, the only person who can help you is me.'

I feel her pull away, my eyes finally meet hers and her confusion is plain for me to see. 'What are you talking about, why would I be angry with you? What exactly do I need anyone's help with?'

'Callie those feelings you've had the past 6 months have not been crazy, you have been being followed to be more exact I have been following you. I am being paid to extract information which you have before killing you'. I try to read her reaction I see hurt but no anger or fear, this is not what I was expecting at all.

'It's not nice to make fun Arizona, I already know how crazy it sounds without you making a joke of it, I've been genuinely frightened these last few months' she turns away from and begins to get out of bed.

'Miguel Hernandez' I shout out his name to stop her from storming off and to get her to take me seriously. Hearing the name she halts her previous movements and whips around to look at me.

'How do you know about him? What the hell is this?' ok the anger is starting to creep in now. 'I'm being serious Arizona tell me what the fuck is going on'

'I don't know him, I met him once and he offered me five million dollars to be placed in an off shore bank account, to find out the location of something of interest to him, before killing you. I have been following you for the last 6 months in order to find you're pressure points, to understand you life enough to ensure that I can cover you're disappearance for at least a couple of months. I have three weeks left to execute this hit, but I can't do it I can't harm you. I met you and now I can't even think of harming you...I'm so sor'.

BAM! Before I can finish my apology her hand connects with my face, solidly enough to force me from my newly upright position to my previous one sprawled across her pillow. Rubbing away the handprint she'd left I sit and watch her.

'Oh God, oh God, what the fuck am I going to do? He's supposed to be dead they told me he was dead. Oh God no, no no no no'. She's frantically pacing up and down her room, muttering to herself in a mixture of English and Spanish, now seemingly oblivious to my presence. She suddenly stops and reaches for her cell atop her dresser. I jump up to stop her snatching the cell from her grip. 'Callie what are you doing who are you phoning?'

'Give me my phone Arizona I need to speak to my dad; he will know what to do. I...I just don't...Oh God' she couldn't get anymore words out before her sobs consumed her and she crumbled to her knees. Joining her on her bedroom floor I tried to calm her, I need her to trust me as absurd as that sounds, I need her to believe that I'm going to look after her that I won't let anyone harm her. I need her to just well I need her to forgive me.

'you were going to kill me, how do I know this isn't just some plan and you're not still planning on killing me' she's still wrapped in my arms with her face buried in my chest while she accuses me. Running my hands through her hair I pepper kisses over her hair.

'Callie your pressure points are your family, your father in particular if I threatened your father if I posed a serious threat to him, you would tell me everything I wanted to know. This is not my plan this is not me playing games with you I wouldn't need to. Look I don't have feelings; I don't care about anyone, I'm a certified psychopath for God's sake. But, but I do care about you, I do have feelings for you, so this is this is not a game this is not a plan, this is me telling you I am falling in love with you. This is me telling have done some unforgivable things, but I need you to trust me Callie, I need you to let me help you.'

She burrows deeper into my embrace, I can feel her tears wetting the t-shirt she'd given me for bed. 'I don't know Arizona; I don't know anything right now. He's meant to be dead the police shot him, I was there I was only a child but I saw them shoot him. They gave me his death certificate when I turned 18 there was even an autopsy report. Why should I even believe you? You could be making the whole thing up to rob me'

Through all her questioning, through all her accusations her position remains unchanged, it gives me hope, hope that we can get past this hope that she will let me help her, that maybe I can still be a part of her life. 'I don't want your money, I know my promises won't count for much right now, but I swear I will never ask or demand money from you. I don't know anything about this man I don't know your history with him. All I know is that your mother buried something in the desert 25 years ago, something that was of great value and since her death you are now the only person alive who can find it.'

Moving out of my grasp I see her fist her hands and a red hot anger burns behind her eyes, seemingly replacing the fear that had so far consumed her. 'Since my mother's murder, she didn't just die she was murdered. Miguel is my father my biological father I mean. It doesn't matter if this is your master plan or not, I know what he wants but I couldn't tell him where it is even if I wanted to. I was barely eight years old I haven't got a clue where she buried it, other than what you already know about it being in a desert somewhere. I've been over this the last time he came back he kept asking where it was but I didn't know when I was ten years old, and I don't know now.'

Digesting what Callie told me my anger levels rise, he never told me that he had previously tried to get the location out of her _'what is he expecting of me if she doesn't know I can't make her know'_.

'Your father, it's your father who is paying me to kill you, what the fuck Callie? Your adoptive parents they're familiar with Hernandez and what his being alive means?' I need to know everything I can't get to Hernandez when I'm this much in the dark.

'Yeh they know all about him I have to warn my Dad that he's back. Don't say it like that he's a stranger he's nothing to do with me I just happen to share some DNA with the bastard, sorry sorry I shouldn't talk smack about your boss should I.' Shrugging of her dig because well let's be honest I deserve much worse; I press her for details of the last time he made contact with her.

'He turned up at my house one day when I was eight; he was wearing a jailhouse jumpsuit and one wrist was still in cuffs. He beat up my mum and took off in her car. My mum reluctantly told me he was my dad but that he was a bad man and should still be in prison. After that she packed up some of our clothes and we took the greyhound out of town. We travelled around for a few days and when we got off the bus one day we were on a town on the outskirts of the desert. Anyway it was a key the thing he's looking for it was a key to something, I have no idea what to so don't bother asking. We stayed in a motel I remember being upset because we didn't have cable and I missed my favourite show seems ridiculous that one day I'm worried about cartoons and quite literally the next day, I'm hiding behind the shower curtain as my newly emerged father murders my mum. The gunshot had the police at our motel and the next day I was in a foster home which ended up being my new home, a year later mum and dad adopted me. When I was ten he showed up at my school, I was playing skip rope when everything went black; when I woke up I wasn't in school anymore I was in a truck with him. I was so scared I actually peed my pants. To cut a long story short he wanted to know where it was and I didn't know, he wouldn't believe me then the police turned up and shot him.' She stared vacantly out of her window at the sky while she told me her story, I could tell it took a lot for her to relive it all so I didn't press anymore.

'I understand you want to warn your family Callie but you can't, I don't doubt that your parents and sister are being watched to, if they suddenly start inviting police around or going into hiding, he will know something is wrong with me and I don't doubt he will employ someone to do what he thinks I'm still doing'.

She's trying to stare me down but it won't work, she knows I'm right she knows that the safest thing for them is to remain unaware. 'Ok let's say I believe that you want to help me; let's say hypothetically I trust you, where exactly does that leave us. I mean you have spent 6 months coming up with a plan to murder me and then hide my disappearance, I think he will notice when you don't do it.' I can't help but smile at Callie's words I know this is as close to an "I trust you" as I'm going to get anytime soon.

'I was supposed to do it in three weeks that's when he will be in Seattle, so I have three weeks to eliminate the threat. You don't have to do anything except act completely normal. You also when you're ready need to tell me every detail about your mum and the house that you lived in before he showed up, I need to know about this key, the town near the desert, the other towns you visited everything really. I need him to believe I have the information he wants or he'll never agree to meet and I need him to agree.'

Callie's eyes are full of confusion when I meet them, I feel the urge to kiss her but I know she wouldn't appreciate that right now. 'Arizona why are you helping me, he's offered you all that money why are you doing this, he won't hesitate to kill you if he finds out.'

'I've told you Callie I'm falling in love with you, I wouldn't harm you for all the money in the world.' Taking me completely by surprise she stalks over to me, crushes my lips between hers then tells me she's going to take a shower.

**I'm not really sure how I feel about how this is going I'm not sure if it's worth carrying on whether I should wrap this up quickly. **


End file.
